


Books/Recovered documents (AberrantTale)

by JaceEthaniel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Science Fiction, Supplementary Work, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceEthaniel/pseuds/JaceEthaniel
Summary: This work contains spoilers for my main work,please make sure you have read it first!This work is supplementary and is not needed to get the full story of AberrantTale, all relevant information will be in the main work.The magic system is loosely based on the system Sophtopus has for GQ, but it is heavily modified and also contains D&D elements.





	1. A Lesson on Monster Magic Basics (CH:5)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magus Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902341) by [Sophtopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtopus/pseuds/Sophtopus). 

> The first chapter represents the part of the book that Sans highlighted and gave to Frisk, and technically has no real spoilers in it.
> 
> \---- With the re-write of the original fic, most of this data will remain the same... but when it becomes applicable to the story will probably change, as well as some other small details. I will continue to add to this extra pile of lore for the re-write. ----

Unlike humans, monsters differentiate types of magic based on their colour; rather than their aspect. Monsters also utilize magic in the form of "bullets" and "bullet patterns." Though they are also capable of utilizing magic in other ways, it typically requires the use of complex bullet patterns (so technically it is still "bullet" magic). The shape a bullet takes depends on the type of monster, and their personality. Monsters have a difficult time with using unstructured magic the way humans do, because when a monster manifests bullets it is based on their own body's magic.

Each monster has a natural affinity to specific Colours and Aspects of magic, based on their Element. Monsters cannot use magic that opposes their natural Element, for example a Vulkin cannot use Water or Poison magic, but can easily use Fire, Air, and Earth magic, and can -with much difficulty- use electricity magic. Humans, on the other hand, have difficulty with any element that is not linked with their Aspect; and in most cases cannot use the element at all if it is not associated with their Aspect.

Each Colour of magic is associated with various Aspects, and an Element; in addition, each colour of magic has a "standard ability" that defines it. They are as follows:

Cyan:  
Magic that interacts with a moving target's SOUL.  
Air, Patience, Focus

Orange:  
Magic that interacts with a stationary target's SOUL.  
Fire, Bravery, Action

Blue:  
Magic that affects the "buoyancy" or "gravity" of a target's SOUL.  
Water, Integrity, Stability

Purple:  
Magic that restricts the movement of a target's SOUL.  
Poison, Perseverance, Pattern

Green:  
Magic that heals and protects the target's SOUL.  
Earth, Kindness, Protection

Yellow:  
Magic that allows the target to project the power of their SOUL.  
Electricity, Justice, Truth

Red Bullet magic does not exist among monsters.

Though the standard abilities are the most commonly used, each colour of magic also has additional affects that can be used; for example, Purple magic can be used to find, create, and alter patterns.

Skeleton magic varies slightly, due to their human roots, but is generally the same. For skeletons, they have additional effects they can use (some effects are passive).  
All skeletons have access to these abilities, but how well they can use them is dependent on the Aspects passed down to them:

Cyan:  
Teleportation, aka "Shortcuts." Skeletons with the Cyan Aspect can take others with them.

Orange:  
Ability to reinforce one's physical abilities, Such as speed, attack, and defence. Without the Orange Aspect only one ability can be enhanced at a time, and the effect is minor.

Blue:  
Telekinesis (without restriction to a target's SOUL). Skeletons with the Blue Aspect can lift more than those without.

Purple:  
Attacks laced with a Poison known as "Karmic Retribution, or KR." Only truly effective for skeletons with the Purple Aspect, otherwise it is just mildly irritating.

Green:  
Skeletons with the Green Aspect are perceived as more pleasant to be around than usual and can more easily attract others. Without it, they are simply more pleasant to be around.

Yellow:  
Ability to ascertain hidden or disguised details about a target. Skeletons with the Yellow Aspect can glean more information from a target.

Red:  
Limited time manipulation (EG, briefly pausing or slowing time down). Only Skeletons with specialized training can utilize this, unless they have the Red Aspect.  
There is no known case of a skeleton monster naturally having a Red Aspect (pure or otherwise), so only highly trained skeletons have any access to the ability associated with it.

There are additional effects that can be applied to a skeleton's magic when using various combinations of these abilities. The specific combinations will not be listed in this book. When a skeleton uses one of these abilities, or uses magic that is in line with their Aspects, one or both of their eyes will glow with the respective colour; they can control this effect and can also cause their eye(s) to glow without needing to use any magic. A skeleton's eye(s) can only glow in the same colours as their Aspects, otherwise it will glow in the nearest similar colour.

There are negative side effects associated with each Aspect that skeletons suffer, but they only apply if the skeleton has that Aspect within them; these effects will not be listed.

*** THE REST OF THE INFORMATION DOESN'T LOOK PARTICULARLY INTERESTING TO FRISK, SINCE IT IS ALL MONSTER SPECIFIC, SO THEY STOP READING.**


	2. The human SOUL (CH:6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this chapter, then it is assumed you have read chapter 6.  
A semi-scientific set of documents primarily describing the nature of the human SOUL as it is found within the AberrantTale AU, it also lightly touches on monster SOULs.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It even has bar graphs, that means it's official and at least 80% wrong!  
Quick reminder that this document does not reflect 100% how souls work, it is all just a theory... but it is mostly how things work :)

*** EMBEDDED ACROSS THE TOP OF THE METAL CLIPBOARD IS A THIN DEVICE, IT IS DISPLAYING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION:**

**Research completed and compiled in Time Line:** (pi^3)c **Parent Timestamp:** Dec, 12, 1678. 5:56 P.M. Time Line: (pi)c  
**Current Relative Time: **_<<ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING>> _**Current Absolute Time: **_<<ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING>>_  
**Research performed by:** (Head) Dr.WDGaster (pi^6)c2, RSanchez (pi)c-137, DHolmes c-3^pi  
**Document compiled by:** csgaster (pi^6)c2

*** ALL THE DOCUMENTS ON THIS CLIPBOARD SEEM TO BE LEGIBLE, BUT ALSO BORING.**

**This work is the result of Scientific exploration into the particulars of human SOULs, it is by no means a complete reference for all things regarding SOULs.  
** **These documents were compiled directly from notes written by the head of research, and as such they are not in the standardized format; it is also important to note that inconsistencies and errors may be present since this line of research has not been completed.  
**

Magic, as we call it, is made up of special particles found within our reality; these particles will hereby be called "Mimitrons."

Mimitrons are particles that act much like heat does, in that Mimitrons prefer to be evenly spread out over an area. Highly condensed pockets of Mimitrons can birth monsters, but this is an exceptionally rare occurrence that only happens with a significantly violent and sudden compression of the particles (such as the disaster that occurred on Gaia, Firma). A single Mimitron has several states, as defined by what are known as Aspects, and can take on the properties of one of these states if acted upon by an outside force. Akin to quantum particles that alter their behaviour based on observation, the state a Mimitron is in depends upon a conscious mental perception; that is to say, where some quantum particles act based on direct observation (or the lack thereof), Mimitrons act on indirect observation and take on the state and properties the subject perceives them to be in and have. Despite this indirect observation mechanic, subjects must be able to directly interact with the Mimitrons they intend to harness with their SOUL, which grants the subject's physical mind a perfect indirect perception of the Mimitrons (this proves that the SOUL is a separate entity that controls the subject's body).

_in other words, a mimitron is a tsundere particle. -csg_

In addition to the states a Mimitron can switch to, there are various effects certain states can produce. For example, a particle that has taken on, or has at least partially taken on, the state defined as "Bravery" can more easily channel and generate heat; the result is that these particles can collect and emit heat, up to the point of causing the gasses around it to combust. A particle that has taken on the aspect of justice, however, would instead cause particles around it to ionize before breaking down and providing the ionized particles with an abundance of electrons.

_it's important to note that in this document, all references to "electrons" are the corrected definition and observation (an electron is a particle with a positive charge). -csg  
_

When Mimitrons enter a new state, they are not able to change states again; instead, the Mimitrons then act in accordance to what they now represent and eventually break down. Mimitrons are nearly impossible to directly interact with until they have been given form, which makes automated manipulation of magic impossible without using infused materials. The specific mechanics of how and why Mimitrons enter alternate states is still under study.

The SOUL, referred to as the “Psychia” in some realities, is the culmination of a subject’s being. Everything that makes you who you are. All SOULs have a heart shape (not the shape of the actual muscle), even monster SOULs (though ours seem to be upside down… or maybe Human's are?).

The SOUL consists entirely of Mimitrons that are in a special state. They appear to be bonded with eachother via Determination and are quantum linked to the subject, primarily their mind; a subject's SOUL acts as a singular conscious entity. The SOUL of a subject is given shape by the parents of the subject, and the subject's body/mind. The Mimitrons that make up a subject's SOUL have the additional property of attracting unaltered Mimitrons, and can hold a certain amount of excess Mimitrons from the environment; this is what allows humans to harness magic, and gives them a base to work from. When a human subject harnesses magic, they are, in fact, taking excess Mimitrons from their SOUL and altering them based on their SOUL's Aspects. Monster SOULs act in a similar manner, but their bodies naturally act as supercapacitors for excess Mimitrons. A monster's SOUL is made up of a less dense grouping of Mimitrons than a human's, resulting in fragility; this also causes the more dominant Aspect colours of their SOUL to be drowned out by all of the unaltered Mimitrons it holds, giving it a white colour.

The number of Mimitrons a subject must be able to take from their SOUL for a perceivable effect (eg, the smallest spark of electricity) is called Mimitron Points (MP); the more MP a subject's SOUL can hold, the more (and more potent) magic they can harness. A subject can only increase the amount of MP it can hold with practice, the function of increasing MP is actually a function of subconscious space management and compression. In addition, Mimitrons also have a tendency to flow through a subject's body; properly utilizing this tendency can significantly increase a subject's reserves of MP.

How Mimitrons form is still under study. The current theory is that they are by-products of high-energy particle collisions, typically found within a super nova or black hole discharges.

Should a subject’s body be damaged in any way (including disease), their SOUL is as well; small fractures will appear until it shatters. The resistance a SOUL has to shattering is known as Determination, and the amount of harm a SOUL can withstand before reaching that point is called “Health Points,” or HP.

Once a subject’s HP reaches zero, how much Determination they have will define how long their SOUL takes to shatter; or if it ever shatters. Some sources of damage can bypass HP, and instead directly attack a subject’s Determination, these are typically illnesses and mental issues/ psychological attacks.

All damage a subject receives, regardless of source, leaves an infinitesimally small fracture on their SOUL; the only way a subject can heal from this damage is with Determination. A subject whose SOUL shatters before they reach zero HP (for example, due to illness or severe mental shock) will continue to live, but will enter a coma or vegetable like state unless their SOUL is mended. Pumping Determination into a subject, however, will not fix them. In order to repair a SOUL, the determination must come from within; or the SOUL will not heal properly. Others, who the afflicted trust and care for (be they human or monster), can rally the afflicted and provide a boost of Determination, but the afflicted must be receptive. This is done, typically, with encouragement and messages of love; never directly providing Determination. The afflicted must want to continue, and must be able to over come mental blocks that may seed doubt into their mind.

There is only one known condition that causes a subject’s SOUL to shatter regardless of how much Determination they have, it will not be discussed in this document.

When a subject's SOUL shatters, the Mimitrons become unstable and vanish; this, however, has proven to be reversible if the subject has enough Determination.

Subjects who are capable of magic generate more Determination than average humans, it is this extra Determination that grants them access to their magical abilities. Monsters, on the other hand, do not need to generate Determination to use magic, because they are made of magic. When a monster generates Determination it causes their magic to be more potent, and their bodies to be more durable; they must take care, however, because too much Determination will cause their bodies to melt.

A subject’s Health Points will increase based on their Level of Violence (LV or LOVE), which increases with their EXecution Points (EXP); EXP increases by causing harm (through any means) to a creature until they perish. All normal humans start with 20 HP. There are special means to increase one’s HP without accumulating EXP, but they are very taboo and unethical; as such, they will not be discussed in this document. Some forms of harm against a target provide more EXP than others, as they are more cruel, but also affect the subject’s mental state.

The Mimitrons that make up a human SOUL are not as uniform as the Mimitrons that make up monster SOULs. During creation, a subject's SOUL is imprinted with the Six Aspects in varying degrees, the three most prominent Aspects are the dominant Aspects for that subject and define their Primary, Secondary, and Tertiary Aspects; the Primary Aspect defines the colour of the subject's SOUL, making it the easiest to determine.

_ we would have used alternate names, but the other realities beat us to it. oh well. -csg  
_

Aspects are defined by their colour and the Virtue they represent, but are otherwise too complex of a concept for this document to describe in full.

The Six Aspects, defined by their colour, are as follows:  
The Aspect of Patience is Cyan.  
The Aspect of Bravery is Orange.  
The Aspect of Integrity is Blue.  
The Aspect of Perseverance is Purple.  
The Aspect of Kindness is Green.  
The Aspect of Justice is Yellow.

It is important, at this point, to define the difference between Perseverance and Determination:

**Perseverance:**  
Continuing in a course of action without regard to discouragement, opposition or previous failure.  
Persistent determination to adhere to a plan of direction; insistence.

**Determination:**  
The act of determining, or the state of being determined.  
Bringing to an end; termination; limit.  
Direction or tendency to a certain end; impulsion.  
The quality of mind which reaches definite conclusions; decision of character; resoluteness

A subject can be Determined to reach a goal, but without sufficient Perseverance it may never come to pass.  
If one or more obstacles are too difficult, the subject's Perseverance is tested; not their Determination.  
Whereas if a subject's morals, goals, or ideals come under question, then their Determination is tested; in other words, _what_ they have Determined to do and/or _why_ they are Determined to do it is at risk of being altered.  
In short, Determination is the _why/what_ and Perseverance is the _how_.

Within this particular Reality and timeline, Determination is a separate energy/force that is linked with the feeling/act of determination or "being determined." Determination fuels Mimitron state switching and alteration.

_determination energy transfers a subject's intent to mimitrons, allowing them to take on other properties, and can prevent a subject from kicking the bucket. a real over achiever. i think there is more at play than just determination. -csg_

There is an Aspect which is not defined by a single attribute, that is the Red Aspect. Often times the Red Aspect is confused with Determination, but that is a separate force entirely; at least, in this reality it is.

The Red Aspect, or Prime Aspect as some cultists call it (this is a scientific document however, therefore we will refrain from calling it such), is defined as a balanced mixture of all Six Aspects within a subject’s SOUL; as such it is often referred to as the Aspect of Balance. Balanced, however, does not mean the distribution is always a flat line.

If the distribution of Aspects is even, in a rising/stooping pattern, between all aspects, the subject’s Primary Aspect will be the Red Aspect. If three Aspects are even in a sloping manner, with the others distributed differently, the subject will present with Red as their Secondary Aspect (never Tertiary).

Only all Six aspects can be equally present, and the result is a Pure Red SOUL. Five or less Aspects within a subject’s SOUL cannot be equally present. That is to say, a SOUL cannot contain equal parts Justice and Kindness, or Justice, Bravery, and Perseverance without all other aspects distributed likewise. Should this happen during the formation of the SOUL, naturally or otherwise, the SOUL changes; it is theorized that the change takes place so that one Aspect is "dominant."

Subjects who are Pure Red, or have Red as their Primary Aspect, can create SAVE points (and SAVE at them), can LOAD past SAVEs, can RESET to their First SAVE, can remember events that happened before a LOAD or RESET, can generate enough Determination to deny death, and can persist within the void; only the most Determined Red can create SAVE points, LOAD, or RESET. A Secondary Red can only Persist within the void and remember events that happened before a LOAD or RESET.

A subject whose Primary Aspect is Red can become significantly more proficient in the Aspect magic dictated by their Secondary and Tertiary Aspects. For example, a subject with Green and Blue as Secondary/Tertiary Aspects would be as proficient at Blue and Green aspect magic as a Blue or Green Primary. They also have access to all Elements, but their Secondary and Tertiary elements are more potent.

A Secondary Red is only more proficient in their Primary Aspect, but also significantly more potent. A subject whose Primary Aspect is Yellow, for example, with Red as a Secondary aspect can become more proficient than a subject whose primary Aspect is Yellow without the Red Secondary; but their tertiary aspect can only be trained up to mediocre parlour tricks, if it is present. They also have access to all Elements, but their primary element is more potent.

Subjects with a Pure Red SOUL effectively have all six Aspects as their Primary Aspect; therefore a group of six Secondary Reds, one of each Aspect, can overpower one Pure if they act as one with killing intent.

_ but if all seven work together, they can overcome just about anything. -csg _

(Please note, this graph is not an accurate representation of Aspect distribution in a SOUL)  
(Aspects within the SOUL are distributed in much more precise quantities, not 1-7)

Aspects always manifest in this order: COBPGY

Why Red Primary/Secondary SOULs act the way they do is a matter of debate, and as such has no theories have been formally confirmed or accepted as scientific fact. The most popular theory is that a SOUL whose primary Aspect is Red is attempting to balance out their power, and this results in the Secondary/Tertiary Aspects increasing in potential; while causing the Aspect that would normally be Primary to become inactive. Whereas a SOUL whose Secondary Aspect is Red is attempting to balance out by sending excess power to the Primary Aspect; also resulting in the Primary Aspect becoming inactive. Why the subject loses access to the Aspect that would have otherwise been their Primary or Secondary Aspect is also Unknown.

In this reality, there are no “Pure” Aspects beyond the Red Aspect.

In addition to the SOUL’s colour, there is the SOUL’s Brightness, or Glow.

_ but this is a scientific document, not a “dis-knee” movie. -csg  
_

There are three classifications for SOUL brightness:  
**Pale**, which indicates a subject who is consistently at odds with their SOUL’s Aspects.  
A subject with a Pale SOUL will be unable to utilize Aspect magic. A subject whose SOUL remains pale for too long will begin to experience mental issues, until they are able to come to terms with themselves.

**Dim**, which indicates a subject who struggles occasionally with relating to, or acting in accordance with, one or more of their SOUL’s Aspects. This is the norm for most humans.  
A Subject with a Dim SOUL has their magic potency reduced (despite being the “norm”, it is still considered a reduction).

**Bright**, which indicates a subject who is in harmony with the Aspects of their SOUL.  
A Subject with a Bright SOUL will experience their true potential, as their magical potency is no longer reduced. These subjects tend to be happier and have healthy mental states.

SOUL brightness is a direct indication of how the subject perceives, or "feels about," the Aspects within them. If a subject does not value kindness, or does not understand it, it is harder to impart that quality to Mimitrons; thus the number of them within a subject's SOUL diminishes, reducing brightness.

Though much debated, a SOUL’s colour does not match what a subject sees themselves as, but, rather, what their SOULs believe is most optimal for the subject. Because of humankind’s unique connection to the Space-time continuum, it is theorized that, as the SOUL is first formed, parts of the SOUL explore all possibilities for that subject within their reality; and the Aspects are distributed based on the best possible outcome for that individual. This, however, is merely speculation; and should not be considered truth. After all, in some cases the best possible outcome for an individual may include immediate death (as many of our test subjects have experienced...); this immediately brings up the question, why are Aspects distributed the way they are?  
Another question, is _how_ are the aspects distributed; since these cannot be distilled into "pure" forms.

The most scientifically backed theory, however, is that Aspects have similar properties to genetic traits that are passed on to progeny. Or in other words, a subject receives a combination of the parent's Aspects that are altered based on, yet undiscovered, dominant/dormant properties of Aspects. A subject with a "low amount" of Bravery, for example, could have an equally low chance of passing that trait on. The research backing this theory is located in another document.

There is... one final state a SOUL could potentially find itself in. The specifics are not going to be documented here, but a subject whose SOUL is missing all aspects can exist; these SOULs... are HOLLOW and lack direction, and thus subjects with this kind of SOUL are dangerous. A HOLLOW SOUL cannot use magic... that we know of.

_a hollow soul can piggyback on souls that match their colour. creepy huh? -csg_


	3. Aspect Magic (CH:6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this chapter, then it is assumed you have read chapter 6.  
A semi-scientific set of documents describing the nature of Human Magic as it is found within the AberrantTale AU.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to remember that parts of it are wrong! :p mostly just the mimitron stuff.

*** EMBEDDED ACROSS THE TOP OF THE CLIPBOARD IS A THIN DEVICE, IT IS DISPLAYING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION:**

**Research completed and compiled in Time Line:** (pi^4)c **Parent Timestamp:** Dec, 12, 1678. 5:56 P.M. Time Line: (pi)c  
**Current Relative Time: **_<<ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING>> _**Current Absolute Time: **_<<ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING>>_  
**Research performed by:** (Head) Dr.WDGaster (pi^6)c2, RSanchez (pi)c-137, DHolmes c-3^pi  
**Document compiled by:** CSGaster (pi^6)c2  
  
  
  
Harnessing magic varies slightly from subject to subject, and significantly varies between humankind and monsterkind.

A Subject’s ability to “cast," “harness,” or "manifest" magic depends on their Determination, the Brightness of their SOUL, and the number of Mimitron Points (MP) their SOUL can store.

Determination gives Mimitrons the energy they need in order to change states, and take on the properties of other things (such as providing the energy needed to generate heat), and thus without having a sufficient amount of Determination a subject cannot utilize magic. Monsters do not need as much Determination to use magic, however. Excess determination can cause monster subjects to destabilize, as individual Mimitrons become over-active and the take on liquid-like properties.

An untrained human with enough Determination and (at least) a Dim SOUL can harness magic, but the result will be unrefined and dangerous to themselves -and others-. A subject with a Red Aspect (of any type) will be more potent, but their Brightness and skill still define their overall efficacy.

Magic harnessed by humans takes no strictly defined shape, with the exception of monster-style "bullets" (eg, one type of bullet will always manifest in the same way, but a sword can manifest in any number of ways). As such, no two Magi of the same aspect will ever naturally harness magic in the same way without studying the other's magic. For ease of documentation, harnessing SOUL Aspect magic in a known/repeatable pattern will hereby be called a “Spell,” and harnessing predefined patters will be “Casting;” despite the inaccuracies.

Often referred to as “Schools of Magic,” each Aspect has a defined “style” and “function” which is suited for particular tasks; these “Schools” are listed below.

**Enchantment, for those with Patience.**  
_To wait for the right moment, before acting._  
The Enchantments in this School of Magic range from bolstering defences to killing, truly the most versatile School; and yet, also the hardest to master.  
There are very few “quick” Enchantment spells. Best to be prepared ahead of time.

**Abjuration, for those who are filled with Bravery.**  
_Protect yourself, and those around you._  
Focusing on spells that are protective in nature, some spells are designed with harmful properties; such as spells to trap an area and harm intruders.

**Transmutation, for those with Integrity.**  
_To see the Integrity of all things, and give it a new form._  
The ability to see how things are made, and alter them to your liking, is important; but it takes a certain kind of Integrity to pull it off right.  
Those within this school of magic tend to alter their tools and gear to their needs, but can also alter their immediate area as well as others.

**Conjuration, for those who approach all challenges with Perseverance.**  
_To call fourth your power and overcome obstacles, ever onward to your goal._  
Conjuration allows one to create tools of magic and summon creatures to aid you in your goal.  
These creations only Persist through your power.

**Necromancy, because even death can be a Kindness.**  
_The power over life and death; to restore, to destroy._  
Called “Restoration” by the weak and simple minded, this school of magic enables the user to heal wounds, cure disease, and do the opposite as well. Performing powerful harmful acts with this school of magic is exceptionally difficult, and often requires specific circumstances. Only a Green SOUL with a Red Secondary can truly revive the Dead, else they return Hollow. This school also has access to spells that provide limited shielding for the SOUL, to prevent death.

**Divination, for those who reveal the truth, the bringers of Justice.**  
_To see the truth, no matter what, where, or when._  
Spells within this school focus on gathering information, from things forgotten a moment ago, to things long forgotten; even things forgotten by reality itself.  
Because everything leaves a mark in one way or another, no matter how small.

*** SEVERAL PAGES ARE TORN AND BURNT, FRISK CAN'T READ THEM, AND THE MAJORITY OF THE LAST PAGE IS ALSO DAMAGED.**

Humans can, and often do, use magic in a similar manner to Monsters; but that is only for convenience.

Humans can apply elements and elemental effects to their magic (such as Fire, Water, Hot, Cold, etc) based on their SOUL’s manifested Aspects.

Cyan, Patience : Air  
Orange, Bravery : Fire  
Blue, Integrity : Water  
Purple, Perseverance: Poison  
Green, Kindness : Earth  
Yellow, Justice : Electricity  
Red, Balance : All (Pure: add Order)

Specific Spells and Rituals will not be detailed in this book, please refer to the Spells Compendium here: (ERROR 404: Address not found).

Monster magic practices consist mostly of “Bullet Patterns” but they are known to create magical items as well, though it is uncommon. Monsters can only cast magic that they are attuned with, such as Skeletons using bone-based magic, and vulkins using fire/lava based magic.


	4. The Necronimicon (CH:20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages from the Necronomicon, translated from Duriac and transcribed to a computer.  
Continuing to read this means you have read up to chapter 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no incorrect information and can be considered a source of truth for magic in Aberrant Tale.

\---DOCUMENT TRANSCRIBED TO COMPUTER---

**Necronomicon**

**This book is property of: ** **[REDACTED]**

** Index: **

**Monsters:  
[REDACTED]**  
**-[REDACTED]**

**Skeletons**  
**-First Gen Skeletons**  
**-Second Gen Skeletons**  
**-[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**  
**-[REDACTED]**  
**-[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

** Necromancy: **   
**Human Liches**  
**-[REDACTED]**  
**-Pseudo-Skeletons**

**Monster Liches**  
**-[REDACTED]**  
**-[REDACTED]**

**Hybrid Liches**  
**-Creation Ritual**  
**-Void Born**

**[REDACTED]:  
[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**  
**-[REDACTED]**

**Monsters:**

**[REDACTED]**

**Skeletons:**

**First Generation Skeletons** are monsters that have been created with human bones. Their ability to use magic is somewhat greater than a human's, but still diminished compared to a regular monster due to their physical bones. Their ability to store and use Determination, however, is the opposite; being lesser than a human's but greater than a normal monster's. These creatures are not Boss Monsters, per se, but with training they could be considered Elite Monsters. They can take more physical attacks than normal monsters, with their physical bones providing a buffer between their magical-selves and the attacker's intent.

A first gen skeleton has some pieces of the human's memory, skills, ect from the bones used and left over essence, but they are not the person. Their Aspects are determined based on those of the human whose bones they are using. The eyes of a First Gen skeleton glow in the colour of their Primary Aspect, and no other, but they can extinguish this glow if they choose.

These monsters are good to use as a first line of defence and are very easy to create, especially if you have a lot of enemies. Extraordinary Specimens should be bred, which will result in more powerful offspring.

Should a skeleton misbehave it is quite easy to set them straight, simply take one of their legs and one of their arms; if they continue to misbehave, break the arm first, then the leg if they persist. A skeleton has a magical connection with their bones, and have a pseudo sense of feeling, so breaking their bones will cause them significant pain. Be aware that a skeleton can also continue to move their removed limbs, and have a general sense of their limb's surroundings. This is great for scattered skeletons, as it allows them to rejoin themselves, but is a pain when they are trying to escape. If they don't need fingers, then you should destroy them, simply grafting their weapons/tools into/onto their bones will suffice. The feet, though they are not limited by muscle, still have similar limitations as a proper human feet do. These skeletons rarely show any kind of intelligence or emotion, seeming more like hollow husks that occasionally desire freedom for some unknown reason.

Additional Properties of a First Gen Skeleton:  
Do not require food/water/air, but requires calcium for repairing damage.

Gains a special ability based on their Primary Aspect.

Have three Aspects, similar to Humans, with Primary, Secondary, and Tertiary Aspects.

Can reproduce through Magical expression, using a portion of their SOUL, thus creating Second Generation Skeletons.

Are longer lived than humans and can continue to live as long as they can replace older material and reinforce their physical bones.

Can be a Red Primary/Secondary/Prime, but it is not advised to waste such an asset making a monster like this.

They inherently know a language/font known as "Wing-Dings," but rarely speak; instead they usually chatter their teeth and rattle their bones.

Does not generate Magical Power like a normal Monster.

Lack the intelligence required to use Human magic, despite being able to use it.

Can be used in the ritual for creating a Hybrid Lich, but a second generation skeleton is better.

**Second Generation Skeletons** are monsters that have typically been "birthed" by First generation Skeletons. Their ability to use magic is akin to a monster's, as is their ability to store/use Determination. Their bodies are entirely magical in nature. These creatures are closer in nature to Boss Monsters than typical monsters, but are still only considered Elite Monsters; after significant selective breeding, you can create a Boss Monster Skeleton. Boss monster Skeletons should be treated closer to a human cultist, and be given an actually important role.

These monsters are entirely new, and have their own personality, skills, and memories. Their Aspects are determined based on those of their Parents, with Primary and Secondary Aspects taking precedence over Tertiary. They cannot have more than three Aspects, as per usual. A Second Gen Skeleton's Eyes can glow with the colour of their Aspects, but can also glow white, or be extinguished.

These skeletons tend to be best utilized in situations requiring strategy, as they have a higher tendency to be intelligent than a typical First gen. They can, in fact, have human levels of intelligence. Without physical bones to act as a buffer from Intent, Second Gen skeletons are best used as a rear guard, using their unique magical abilities to bolster the forward troops, barrage enemies with magical attacks, and heal/raise new allies. If they misbehave, taking and breaking their bones will not suffice and will instead cause more problems. It has been found that giving these skeletons an "important" job that "only they can do" can aid in raising their morale and increase obedience. Be careful in treating them too much like a human, however, as they can also become emotionally attached to their position, and can become victims of pride. The best punishment so far has been to take the offending skeleton, strip them of their silly title, and throw them in solitary; if the hierarchy of your second gen skeletons is nominal, their peers will ridicule them later and that will further prove punishment. Strong specimens will strive to better themselves and prove their worth, worthless ones will not; destroy the worthless ones.

Should a second gen skeleton begin to desire escape, give them their wish; toss them out into the cruellest part of the world you know, and wait for them to beg you to take them back. Once they do, rejoin them with their peers and any desires of escape their peers have will be crushed as they tell them what happened. A truly self correcting problem with minimal effort required. Remember, if one skeleton is verbal about desiring escape, others will want it without saying it; don't treat it as an isolated issue.  
It is advised to set up an entirely fabricated scenario for the skeleton to encounter, preferably a different scenario/place each time so they do not catch on.

It is unknown why second generation skeletons are intelligent and sentient, when the first generation skeletons are not.

Second Generation Skeletons share many properties with First gen skeletons, with the following differences:

Requires minimal Food, which is processed in a magi-biological manner akin to other monsters; can be sustained with an external source of magic.

Has all special abilities a first gen can have, with three of them being enhanced based on their Aspects.

All three aspects are considered "primary" aspects, in that they are all equally present.

Do not age.

Cannot be a Red Primary/Secondary/Prime, as the excess Determination would cause them to destabilize.

Naturally Generates Magical Power, akin to a normal monster.

Can be used in the ritual for creating a Hybrid Lich.

**[REDACTED]**

**Necromancy:**

**A ****Human ****Lich** is a human that has used magic to cheat death, their SOUL remains human. Their body slowly decays and they lose mental stability over time unless they trap and absorb human SOULs. Monster SOULs will not suffice. As a Lich, you are much more formidable. Dying is only a temporary inconvenience, as long as your Phylactery remains intact. The magic potential of a Lich is significantly greater than a regular human's, and is on par with an Elite monster. Due to this increased magical potency, a Human Lich is almost capable of True Conjuration. Unfortunately, however, True Conjuration requires a significant amount of Determination and Magic, the likes of which no normal monster or human can hold within themselves. Some humans could potentially hold the Determination required within themself, but not the magic needed. The same goes for Boss monsters, but in reverse... They can wield the magic required, but cannot contain the Determination needed. If three Liches were to work together, they could, over the course of many days, form small objects with True Conjuration.

A Lich can "shed" their flesh temporarily, which will halt decay.

If you are reading this, you are probably already a Lich and know all of the rest of the information already.

If you are not a Lich, you are about to experience what it is like to cease existing. Say hello to the "Greys" for me.

Additional properties of a Human Lich:  
Requires Food/Water/Air if their flesh is alive.

Can procreate, but only if their body is alive.

Not restrained by Age, but can only remember about 200 years worth of memories.  
Unless special preparations are taken, a Lich will eventually forget about their past as new memories overwrite the old ones.

Their bodies, should they fall in combat, are repaired over the course of several days.  
This process does not stop Decay.

Should their bodies be destroyed to a degree that cannot be repaired, the Lich will manifest as a Wraith.  
As a Wraith their body is entirely magical, but due to the nature of humans it is incorporeal; human SOULs are not used to magical bodies, after all.  
How long it takes for a Lich to manifest as a Wraith depends on how powerful they are; a weak Lich Wraith will manifest in several hours.

** Each death can cause the Lich to lose mental stability. If the Lich's body is in an advanced state of decay, they have been reduced to a Lich-Wraith, or they are taking on a Pseudo Skeleton form when their Phylactery is destroyed, they will die permanently; no methods of resurrection will work. **

**[REDACTED]**

**A Pseudo**** Skeleton** is a Lich that has, for one reason or another, shed their flesh temporarily. More often than not, this is done to preserve Sanity, as with the skin shed it halts Decay. This can also be done, however, to hide ones presence among skeletons in order to check on the workforce. Shedding flesh is a simple ritual. Should the Lich need to shed their flesh permanently due to excessive decay, a slightly more complex ritual can be completed; upon completion, the Lich will become akin to a First Generation Skeleton with the following differences:

A Pseudo Skeleton (Lich) retains their intelligence, memories, etc.

Does not gain a special ability based on their Primary Aspect.

Cannot reproduce through any means, beyond direct cloning.

Retains their magical potency, and Determination, allowing them to continue to use magic as normal.

Their SOUL is still bound to the Phylactery, meaning that should they die their bones will be slowly repaired.

Without flesh, the Lich does not loose mental stability on death, but they are easier to kill.

** A Monster Lich** is a Boss Monster that has cheated death in a similar fashion as a Human Lich. Their SOUL is bound to a Phylactery which will slowly regenerate the magical field that shapes their body, and prevents it from immediately collapsing (akin to Amalgamation Syndrome). As a monster Lich takes damage, only the effected portion of their bodies will crumble into dust rather than their entirety. When their bodies are completely reduced to Dust, a Monster Lich will regenerate over the course of a few days. Their magical bodies are easier to regenerate than a human Lich’s and therefore only take half the time. A Monster Lich does not decay, but they can still lose mental stability with each death; the cause is unknown.

Creation of a Monster Lich is a painstaking and dangerous undertaking. The monster in question must be fully obedient, or they will prove to be quite the nuisance. Monster Liches are best as a last resort, but if you do need to create one it is best to put them in charge of a large number of minions and let them pretend to be in control of their own keep; they will make plenty of noise and distract would-be heroes.

Beyond regenerating after death, and being able to take exponentially more punishment, a Monster Lich is no different than a standard Boss Monster.

**When a monster Lich's Phylactery is destroyed, its body will destabilize and it will turn to dust regardless if it has taken any damage or not. The following creation ritual is a one-way street. No methods of resurrection will work:**

**[REDACTED]**

**A Hybrid Lich** is a cross between a Human and Monster Lich. If made properly, a Hybrid Lich will have Magic bones and physical flesh. Magic lattices are used to hold the flesh in place and act as an interface for the magical bones. Their dual nature grants them significant bonuses in and out of combat. A Hybrid Lich is even closer to being capable of True Conjuration than a standard Human Lich. A Hybrid Lich technically counts as two entities, and as such has two pools of HP, has two Defence/Attack/Speed stats, and can easily shed their flesh without a ritual. A Hybrid Lich, should their physical body be destroyed, can "Equip" a new one. If a Hybrid Lich is killed, their body will regenerate as magical flesh; but this flesh can also be discarded.

If you are not a Hybrid Lich, or will not be turning yourself into one, but are instead creating a Hybrid Lich, it is of the utmost importance that the subject be aligned with you _one hundred percent;_ A Hybrid that is not aligned with you will not be a mere nuisance like a Monster Lich, they pose significant threat.

With that being said, there are ways to deal with them. You can destroy their Phylactery and their body, reducing them to something closer to, but still stronger than, a Second Generation Skeleton. Even after this, it is important to keep an eye on them, as they still pose a threat. When a Hybrid Lich's body and Phylactery are destroyed, they can never regenerate their body nor "Equip" a new one; this is because the magical lattices are mostly a part of the Phylactery. There are no known exceptions to this, but it is possible that a Prime SOUL may be strong enough to keep the lattices intact.

A Hybrid Lich is not a new creature, but a converted human; emotions, thoughts, intellect, and memories are all retained. Their magical bones take on properties akin to a Second Generation Skeleton, and they are granted the same benefits as a Second Generation Skeleton. However, their dual nature also grants them benefits due to their mostly Human SOUL.

Additional Properties of a Hybrid Lich:  
Requires minimal food/water/air, but only if they have a Physical body. Interestingly enough, with or without a magical body, a Hybrid Lich does not require sustenance. Cause Unknown.

Gains special abilities akin to a Second Gen Skeleton, but their Primary Aspect causes the associated ability to be _significantly _stronger, where as their secondary is typical for a Second Gen with that aspect, and their tertiary is only slightly stronger than if they didn't have it.

Age does not matter, and typically stops around their Prime.  
Their memory is akin to a boss monster's

Cannot reproduce through any means, cloning/duplication will fail as well.

Can be a Red Primary/Secondary/Prime, but it is not advised unless you are the one being converted.

Can use human magic as proficiently as a human.

Can use monster magic as proficiently as a monster.

Cannot be used in a ritual to create another Hybrid Lich.

A Hybrid Lich can be trained up to Elite Monster level potency in magic, and Elite human warrior fighting.

The amount of Magical Power that a Hybrid Lich can store will be difficult to examine, as it is in a state of constant flux and most of it does not "belong" to them.

Naturally Generates Magical Power, akin to a normal monster.

Unlike Human Lich, a Hybrid Lich without their body will continue to live if their Phylactery is destroyed.

Unlike a Monster Lich, a Hybrid Lich's body will not destabilize and turn to dust.

** Each death can cause the Hybrid Lich to lose mental stability.  
**

**Creation Ritual:**

** _All steps assume access to Monster magic and a “Green Prime ” Magi_ **

**Create a standard Phylactery:**

  1. **Infuse a small box (preferably metallic) with Purple and Blue Magic.**

  2. **Define the Target using Arcane patterns (essence, stats, etc). Include some of their Blood.**

  3. **Define the magical lattices that will be used to bind the subject’s flesh to their bones.**

  4. **Define where a new body will be regenerated. (Optional)**

  5. **With the pieces of parchment inside, bind them to the box using Purple Magic.**

  6. **Remove all moisture from the box and seal it shut.**

  7. **Prepare the magic necessary to capture the target’s SOUL.**

  8. **[REDACTED]**

  9. **[REDACTED]**

**It is important to note that the Target’s SOUL must be Bright.**

A Phylactery can take the shape of anything. Using advanced methods, there may even be more than one; this is not recommended, however, because the SOUL must be split between them and causes the subject to be more vulnerable to mental illness.

Parchment is not a hard requirement. The necessary Arcane circles can be inscribed onto any desired material, just take care to ensure they are not made inert due to wear/erosion/breaking.

On the Ground of a reasonably sized empty room, create the following patterns within a perfect circle:  
[**REDACTED**]

On the walls and ceiling, place as many [**REDACTED**] that match the Aspect(s) of the subject as closely as possible.

It is important to also include the following for stabilization:  
[**REDACTED**]

**The Ritual to create a Hybrid Lich is as follows.  
For best results, the Subject's Primary Aspect must be Blue, Purple, or Red:**

  1. **With the two Skeletons (Preferably Second Generation) in the [REDACTED], begin chanting [REDACTED].  
-This step will open a small pocket of the void to store the SOUL in safely.  
-Once it is done growing in size, cease chanting. It will grow as a SOUL approaches.  
**

  2. **Make a blood sacrifice, any amount will suffice, but it must be within the Ritual Circle.  
-The stronger the bond with the subject, the better.  
-It should not need to be mentioned that you must use the Sacrificial knife for this step.  
**

  3. **Prepare the Subject's SOUL to be captured, and prepare the void to hold their SOUL.  
-The two Skeletons can assist in this step to make it go faster, as well as any others you may be including in the ritual.  
-This step will detach the SOUL from the Subject's body completely. They should loose all emotions.  
**
  4. **Detach the subject’s flesh from their bones using the tools detailed at the end of the book.  
-This process is painful and results in the subject's death.  
****-Use the Sacrificial knife to kill the subject before hand if needed. Any other tool will sully this glorious ritual.**

  5. **Have the Skeletons create a dense magic lattice interface for the flesh to latch onto, and attach the flesh to the lattice.  
-Purple as a guide for Blue and Orange to hold the muscles in place, and Yellow for stimulating them.  
****-Don't worry about inside the skull, the brain and nerves will be converted into magi-biological mass.  
**
  6. **Have the Skeletons create a second magic lattice for nerves to interact with, then bind the subject’s nerves to the lattice.**  
**-Again, Purple as a guide for Blue and Orange to hold the nerves in place, and Yellow to transmit signals.**  
**-This lattice is so the magi-biological nerves can interact with the physical muscles and stay in place.  
-Using two lattices will allow the hybrid to "equip" new flesh.  
**

  7. **Infuse the flesh with Blue and Purple magic.  
-Blue to maintain the Integrity of the flesh and prevent it from decaying.  
-Purple to help retain ideal cellular structure.  
**

  8. **Prime and stabilize the magic required to animate the body, as well as repair any damage.  
-In this step, you must use the Green Prime Magi to prepare the body for resurrection.  
-Magical stabilization is required or the Subject may explode violently.  
**

  9. **Take the Subject's SOUL and hold it within the void, it will enlarge to accept the SOUL.  
-If you are interrupted during this process, the Subject's SOUL will remain safe in the void.**
  10. **Two Skeletons, preferably Second Generation Skeletons, must provide a segment of their SOUL.  
-The Hybrid will gain traits from their "Parents," including a bond akin to a Boss monster and its offspring.  
-As the Hybrid ages, it will gain power from its "Parents," unless they are deceased.  
-The segments must each be 1/6th of a SOUL in size.****  
-This process will cause you to feel as though the SOUL is slipping away, <strike>hold firmly and DO NOT SQUEEZE.</strike>  
-See the "Void Born" entry for more information if the Subject's SOUL shatters during this process.**

  11. **Merge the SOUL with the donors’ contributions and implant it into the body.  
-This step is required due to the merging process. The SOUL will cease to recognize the subject's body.  
-If the SOUL stabilizes without a body, it will refuse to bind to a body and cause you to have wasted time.  
**

  12. **After implantation, the SOUL will relink with the body and stabilize over several hours. After stabilization, proceed to bind their SOUL using [REDACTED] to the Phylactery.  
**

  13. **Inuse the Phylactery with Green magic and Determination, this will heal the subject slowly over time (as per natural) and is required for the subject to regenerate their body if it is destroyed.**

** A Void Born** is a Hybrid Lich whose SOUL was bound to the void and then shattered. This process does not work with standard human or monster Liches. After the Subject's SOUL is shattered within the void, a series of unknown events will take place and the void will begin to reach for the Subject's body; DO NOT GET IN ITS WAY. After absorbing the Subject's body, a new creature will be created. Though technically still a Hybrid Lich, a Void Born's SOUL can be re-fused and returned to their body without risk of permanent death; keeping the SOUL in the void proves safer, and keeping it shattered increases obedience as they will have significantly diminished emotional reactions, though this also seems to extend to memory somewhat; the more shards the SOUL breaks into, the worse the effect.

A Void Born’s SOUL cannot be re-fused through standard means, because the DT within their SOUL is pulled out to the edges and creates “scars.” Instead, the SOUL must be stitched together piece by piece as if each were an individual subject. The process is akin to creating a [**REDACTED**].

Scars, though appearing detrimental at first, increase the ability for the subject to store and manipulate magic; due to being lines of pure DT they also make it difficult for the subject’s SOUL to shatter in that manner again. The optimal shatter/re-fuse count is 6, with a shard count of 7; this will result in 42 fractures. Any more and the SOUL will be too unstable, as well as the Subject’s mental state. Scars persist even through a LOAD and/or RESET.

A Void Born has a “Void body,” which is a field of anti-reality (void) that takes up an area roughly in the same shape as their original body. Should their physical/magical bodies be destroyed, this “body” will be used as a last resort. It is indestructible and mostly intangible, but can interact with objects. It can also take on any shape the Subject desires, as long as it does not exceed their original body's size.

Though very difficult to kill permanently, it is not impossible. After a certain point, the SOUL will be too scarred to perform any meaningful control on even their "void body." This state is akin to death. It has been found that they can be tossed into the sun and will die permanently just as easily as anything else would. Sustained magic attacks from a Boss monster -for a number of days depending on the strength of the monster- can also kill them permanently, as can a nuclear bomb/missile. The most effective manner, however, is draining the Subject of their Determination; this will cause their SOUL to slowly fizzle away.

A Void Born gains the same benefits as a Hybrid Lich, with a few notable differences.

Void born hold the key to True Conjuration, and are the only ones truly capable of such a feat on their own. With enough practice, even a Void Born's bullet attacks will become solid; in combination with the deadly "Karma" poison, they are a force to be reckoned with.

**Do not turn a subject with a Prime SOUL into a Void Born. Current calculations and models indicate that their natural Determination generation can exceed the limit that physical matter can withstand, resulting in said matter to destabilize and fall apart. This is not done on purpose, but rather a side effect of how their SOUL and bodies interact with, store, and generate Determination. Excess Determination leaks out of their body/SOUL, and without a natural limit they will inevitably destroy everything. There are methods to prevent this, but so far the only workable solution is to keep the SOUL shattered and away from the subject. The first and only sign you will receive that a Void Born is beginning to generate excessive Determination is monsters around them starting to amalgamate, but by then it is already too late. It is unknown how their body reacts to the excessive Determination.**

Additional properties of a Void Born:  
Ability to store MP within the void.  
Attempting to store DT will cause chaotic formations to appear, and the DT will be lost.  
This can be used to regulate DT levels in the subject, but requires that subject to actively perform the task.  
It is not a reliable method of DT regulation, because eventually they will not be able to keep up.

Inability to generate MP naturally while SOUL is shattered.

At certain elevated DT/MP levels, a Void Born's physical body is slowly regenerated if lost; their magical bones also become more solid.

Ability to enter and use the VOID as a permanent residence, regardless of original SOUL colour.

Do not require sustenance of any kind, their body appears to have some mechanism to produce the required nutrients via True Conjuration.  
This may be the same effect that a standard Hybrid Lich utilizes, but strong enough to sustain physical matter.

Start off babbling in some strange pseudo language, it is rather grating to the ears.

Can easily learn R'lyehian, and their body adjusts in order to speak it properly.

Due to the discovery of this sub-type being accidental, and too dangerous to perform, some of this data may be inaccurate since there is only one known Void Born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Or does it?
> 
> \--Updated published date


End file.
